bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Minamino
Sora Minamino(南野空,Minamino Sora) is a High School student and Classmate of Hideto Asamura Appearance Sora currently stands at 5'1" and weight 95 lbs. When she is not in school uniform, she likes to dress 'outside of the norm’; some outfits might seem a bit flamboyant or 'cosplay-like'. Her most noticeable feature is the color of her hair. Her natural hair color is not Brown. Personality She has no intention to hate anyone, she would rather try to make a friend than try to make an enemy. She's always trying to find the best within a person, no matter what kind of past they have or how they act now. She has a great sense of judgment in terms of telling what kind of person one truly is beneath their exterior. One may even see her as the classic pushover or going as far as to say that she has a very low self-esteem, doing things for others being her primary concern over doing things for herself. Her School life is 'stressing' but it would take a lot to make her express her feelings towards that. Unless one just don't like optimistic people or have their own personal problems, there shouldn't be a reason why anyone would hate Sora. History Sora is the first born child of her parents, Yujiro and Emi Minamino. Being the first born child, Sora was treated like a fragile princess. Not exactly on the terms of overprotection from her parents, but she was their first child. Even being a child, others thought she was absolutely beautiful, saying that she would be 'quite the looker', one of the more used quotes by friends of the family. As she grew and entered school, she became very popular. During the third grade, she was able to see her first spirit, that of Kengo, her five year old neighbor that was killed during a hit and run accident. Being the closest person around and Sora being the only one who could actually see him, Kengo stayed with her Sora noticed the chain that was connected to his chest, but she did not see him any different. While her parents thought she had an imaginary friend, Sora was actually playing with a spirit. He only stayed in her place for a couple of months or so. Sora noticed that Kengo wasn't home, he just disappeared. She couldn't go to her parents or Kengo's parents since they didn't know that he still existed in this world. Over the years, Sora joined the field and track club, showing everyone her natural agility. Furthermore, she was one of the top students in her grade. Everything would seem to be great for Sora until she was around eleven years old. Her father started to come home from his job later and later. Sometimes, he would come back home with a couple of bottles of liquor or he would have the odor all over him. Her mother never confronted Yujiro, at least not while Sora was present, instead, ignoring it as if he was perfectly fine. There were days that Sora would just sit in her room, listening to chatter from her parents, most of which, sounded like yelling and screaming, even the sound of something hitting a table or a wall. The only thing she could do was stay in her room and act as if she never heard it. Her mother would usually pat Sora on her head and give her a fake smile before sending her off to school, while her father did not say anything at all. Even with the domestic problems, Sora kept a smile on her face, not letting it upset her while she was at school. Her familyNothing hurts more life feeling as if your best friends and even family members spoke negatively about you, yet never being able to truly know. Sore would sit in her room and cry herself to sleep just because of the thought of those she trusted with all of her heart could actually be against her. Still, they never came right out and said it, so her attitude towards them did not change. So now Sora is in high school. Nothing has changed much for her, except her developing body and shorter hair. Her parents are still together, although they have been a bit more talkative since she entered high school.